


Bond Between Us

by junkienicky



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Discovery, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: “I worried about you. A lot.” Rey breaks the eased silence between them after a brief, but comfortable moment.





	Bond Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> The Last Jedi spoilers.

“I worried about you. A lot.” Rey breaks the eased silence between them after a brief, but comfortable moment. They kneel back to back in one of the many smaller departments of the falcon; rooting, struggling and sighing as they strain around the confined space to scan for damages. Any implications of any slight wreckage to fix and patch up before they head off in light-speed to whatever the galaxy seeks them into next.

Her heart thumps and the fresh gashes and wounds along her arm tingle bearably as there’s a wobble in her feet. She rises, and Finn slowly turns to the slip of her soft voice. The first time he’s heard it directly since her departure. An odd feeling is prominent while his orbs meet hers. The glint that’s shared causes his tired shoulders to ease and palms to turn clammy. They were both restless, shaken and weary -every muscle strained and bone in their body ached. And yet still, Rey could sense this bond between them… Binding and radiating.

“I did too. You, I mean…” Finn’s faint voice muses. Their pupils meet each other one more in search for words that inconveniently fail to muster to their lips. In replace, they share a glowing smile before realising they’re afoot apart, almost. “How’s your back?” Rey blushes, the deep concern lacing her sweet tone that escapes though her teeth. “Oh” he gestures, “better.” In quite the trance, he shakes his head and exchanges glances between her features and the crimson grazes around her skin. “Your arms” there’s a sadness. Hurt to his voice. “Do they hurt… Are they...? Are you okay?”

“Finn…” Rey starts - touched and fluttered by his thoughtfulness and need to ask. “They’re fine.” She murmurs. He glimpses down at the floor, then back into those mystical pools of wonder he feels lost in. Convinced; Finn allows the corners of his lips to tug. “You were amazing out there. I’ve never seen anything like that.” The hero comments in refined wonder. Rey takes it in – regardless that the strengths she holds mean the minimum to her when there’s something far more remarkable in front, and inside of her she can feel glowing right now. It’s something she never wants to control.

“You were amazing too.”

“Rey – we wouldn’t even be alive if it wasn’t for you. I wouldn’t –”

“Finn.” She cuts in, sternly. “I’ve never met anyone as heroic as you before.” He lets out a scoff, but something about the sincerity in her stare makes him ponder and trip over his own response before he manages to suck it all back in. “Even after Han… Luke. Leia. You’re a hero to me.” Finn’s stunned. Despite taken aback, he believes every drip – every depth of motions that surround them. For once, the tightness his chest is replaced with a warm buzz – he imagines the tainted colour of Rey’s cheeks. They remain lost in each other… _No. Incredible._

For a second, Rey can feel this gravity, a pull of the force directly between them.

Her features are soft. In slow-motion, even, as those kind orbs draw Finn in. His feet are leaving the floor, essentially, in the reminder that he’s never once been looked at in the same way in his melancholy-filled life. Nor her.

Without thinking, he finds himself leaning closer at a slow rate. Before…

“How is she?” Rey wonders in what feels like a quiver of worry and sadness. There’s a small beat.

 _Who?_ Finn thinks as the name passes his mind instantly after.

“Rose? Yeah… Yeah, she’s –”

“Pretty awesome for saving your life.” Rey finishes, a new kind of smile creeping up her cheeks. Finn struggles to react.

“Uh, yeah, well…” He struggles while his heart pumps against his ribcage. Finn’s left frozen in captivating this newfound feeling of Rey’s beauty. His instincts were right. This was something more…

“You look…” The sentence remains uncompleted as they’re interrupted by a mumble from Chewbacca. The two spring apart, awkwardly; shifting their glances from each other and on the Wookie. “All clear so far, Chewie. We’re just –” He intrudes her vagueness with a grumble “ _No.”_ Rey argues.

“That’s not – _no.”_ Finn follows their debate on the unidentifiable context to the best of his ability. Of course, it’s a struggle to keep up.

“No, he was just talking about my… Injuries. Weren’t you, Finn?” He’s met with a stare from Chewie and a brow-raise from Rey. Unable to contain the matter, a chuckle departs, and a confused look returns from the Jedi.

“I was gonna say you look… Different… Different, but, but – _”_

 _“Beautiful?”_ Chewie softly considers, before turning on his hairy feet to leave in an opposite direction.

“Whatever he said.” The hero mumbles. “You look… What Chewie said.”

“Finn…” She looks down as her eyelashes flicker to look back up. “I need to tell you something, but… I don’t know how.” In frustration, Rey mumbles. Finn exhales in purity and humbleness. He searches for the answer, though, he needn’t find them among the light in her eyes, if she chooses to keep them hidden.

“Then you don’t have to.” He warmly accepts, until there’s something that tickles his ear, he almost didn’t catch.

“Kiss me.” It comes out in a tremble and a whisper so quiet – it would had fallen upon deaf ears if it wasn’t for their continued closeness. She holds her breath and screws her eyes. Maybe that was too soon. Instant regret creeps into her mind before the feeling of Finn’s lips slowly press against her own. Her hands find their way brushing up the length of his arms to cup his cheeks as they melt. Finn holds tight; refusing to ever let go of this person he could call home. Nuzzling into the kiss, Rey realises that it didn’t need to be said.

He knows.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I can write better than this, but I honestly rushed this in an hour because I just wanted to get it out. Thinking of making oneshots... All in all, I hope you liked it. I missed Finnrey so much.


End file.
